


Michelle Jones "MJ" imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of MJ imagines from my tumblrs





	Michelle Jones "MJ" imagines

Why Michelle Jones had fallen for you of all people was something you'd never figure out.   
Not only was she funny, intelligent and headstrong but she was also incredibly beautiful.   
She hated compliments so anytime you tried to give her one she'd give you a sarcastic one in return to ease herself.   
Tonight you were sitting on your couch, your parents gone for the evening so you invited MJ over for a movie marathon.   
There weren't any new true crime documentaries out that she hadn't seen already so MJ suggested horror movies instead.   
"One of these days I'm gonna talk you into watching a comedy movie," you chuckled as you scrolled through netflix.   
"Comedies try too hard to be funny, I'd rather be scared out of my mind and at least if the movie is bad i can still make fun of the awful special effects," she retorted.   
You smiled at her her remark, that was your MJ.   
You settled on watching Carrie first, your arms wrapped around her after taking down a whole bowl of popcorn together during the first act.   
It always made you laugh how easily MJ got scared during horror movies despite her being your school's resident badass but everytime she jumped you'd hold her just a little bit tighter to comfort her which she loved even though she's never admit it.   
When Carrie ended you turned to Poltergeist.   
"Nothing beats the classics," she said returning from the kitchen with a fresh bowl of popcorn.   
The movie started, MJ now sitting up right next to you eating popcorn.   
You tried to concentrate on the film but you kept glancing at MJ thinking how lucky you were.   
"What? Did i burn the popcorn?" She said about twenty minutes into the movie noticing you hadn't been eating and instead were just staring at her.   
"No," you chuckled, "I got a little distracted by your beauty."   
"You're such a dork," she said trying not blush, throwing a handful of popcorn at you.   
She gasped in surprise when you pulled her into you.   
"You are breathtakingly beautiful MJ," you said kissing her cheek, "and incredibly smart," another kiss this time on the other cheek, "and so bravely outspoken," a kiss to her jaw, "and a little bit insane," now she was laughing, "but that's why i love you," you said finally kissing her lips.   
"You're okay too i guess," she said in between kisses.   
The moment turned more heated as she climbed into your lap, deepening the kiss.   
"I can't even think of a word that describes you," you mumbled kissing down her neck.   
MJ groaned when you nipped at her shoulder, involuntarily grinding her hips down into yours.   
Suddenly there was a scream from the tv catching you both off guard.   
You grabbed the remote and paused the movie.   
"I think i can do without that right now," she grinned and the two of you returned to your previous activities.   
"Lie back," you told her a few minutes later.   
MJ got off of you, lying on the couch as you moved to the opposite end.   
"Let me take care of you," you said tugging her jeans down her long legs.   
Leaning forward you gently glided your lips from her ankle to her calf and then to her knee, fingers teasingly moving up her other leg.   
You pulled her boyshorts off her, placing your lips on her thigh.   
She took a deep breath as you nipped at her inner thighs, moving from one to the other to work her up.   
Her legs were thrown over your shoulders by the time you finally took your first lick through her making her moan loudly.   
"I'll never get tired of this," you said before flicking your tongue over her clit.   
"Shit," she said her eyes shutting tight as she pressed her head back against the decorative pillow at her end of the couch.   
Your nails dug into her thighs while your tongue explored her.   
Pushing your tongue inside experimentally MJ moaned your name under her breath and tangled her fingers in your hair.   
You sucked her clit into your mouth, teasing her entrance with a fingertip that collected her arousal.   
Her hips rolled up trying to feel more of you so you slipped your finger inside her.   
Your tongue was working her clit while your finger moved in and out of her.   
"Just like that," she groaned when you added a second finger, curling them forward into her g spot.   
MJ was breathing heavily as your fingers pumped at a steady rhythm.   
You could feel her tightening around you so you flicked your tongue rapidly over her clit.   
"Y/N," she cried as she came, your fingers never slowing as she rode out her orgasm.   
Her body shook with aftershocks so you released her clit from between your lips.   
Moments later her body still so you withdrew your fingers and repositioned yourself so you were laying beside her and holding her.   
"When will your parents be home?" She asked putting her head on your chest.   
Looking at the clock you noticed it was only 9.   
"Not for another hour," you said kissing her softly.   
"Good then i don't have to put my pants back on yet," she chuckled.   
"I have no protests to that," you laughed.   
"It also gives me plenty of time to help you out with that boner of yours that's poking my leg right now," she said running her hand over your erection.   
"I certainly won't protest that either," you said writhing under her touch.   
When you and MJ were done you just barely had enough time to recollect yourselves as your parents arrived home.   
"Hi Mr and Mrs Y/L/N," she said grabbing her bag near the door.   
"Let me drive you home dear, it's too late for a teenager to ride the subway alone," your mom offered.   
You and MJ said your goodbyes, your mom leaving again to drive her home.   
"So what did you kids do tonight?" Your dad asked.   
"Just watched some movies," you said smiling to yourself as you headed towards your bedroom. 


End file.
